HAMPIR Overdosis
by 20Gag
Summary: Obsesi seorang Kai pada bokong mulus dan seksi milik si ketua kedisiplinan sekolah. Do Kyungsoo. Based on 'overdose' meaning lyrics. Ff request! Kaisoo / smut / M content! / RnR? Sangkyuu


**Title: Hampir Overdosis**

**Rate: M**

**Pair: Kaisoo**

**Summary**: obsesi seorang Kai pada bokong mulus dan seksi milik si ketua kedisiplinan sekolah. Do Kyungsoo.

**Note: **ff ini dibuat berdasarkan request dari _**Donutkim**_. Semoga suka! Enjoy!

Kai pov

Aku baru saja masuk sekolah tingkat SMA. Dan ya, kalian pasti tau apa itu ospek... Itu hal yg kupikir menyenangkan. Tapi saat tau bagaimana kondisi ospek untuk sma itu menyebalkan, aku ingin mengubur diriku hidup hidup. Banyak sekali anggota kedisiplinan yang super galak dan tak pernah lelah memaki kami para siswa baru. Ya, mereka sangat kejam. Taukah kau? Sahabatku, Lay. Ia disuruh berenang di kolam sekolah hanya karena lupa memberi salam pada salah satu anggota kedisiplinan ospek. Malangnya dia, dan setelahnya ia terkena flu. Oh menyenangkan sekali tidak bisa ikut ospek yang bak neraka jahanam ini.

Kalian mau tau anggota kedisiplinan itu siapa saja? Biar kuperkenalkan.

Pertama Luhan-sunbae, wajahnya sangat cantik. Tapi maaf dia laki-laki. Aku kira dia tidak separah anggota yang lainnya, nyatanya sama saja. Ia pernah menghukum salah satu anak baru ospek yg berkulit seperti bule atau albino sampai siswa tersebut pingsan. Ukh...

Yang kedua ada Chanyeol-sunbae. Ya... Dia jarang sekali angkat bicara tapi sesungguhnya dia paling licik. Dia suka sekali menyembunyikan tugas para murid baru hingga dimarahi habis habisan oleh anggota kedisiplinan atau sampai kena hukum. Tapi setelah selesai dimarahi, ia akan mengembalikan tugas tersebut. Brengsek bukan?

Yang ketiga ada Suho-sunbae. Dia senang sekali menjewer anak murid baru yang melanggar aturan. Seperti ketahuan buang sampah sembarangan, dan biasanya hasil jewerannya akan hilang setelah dua hari. HELL YEAH!

Yang terakhir ada Kyungsoo-sunbae, aku pikir ia juga murid baru sepertiku. Nyatanya dia ketua kedisiplinan. Wajahnya seperti anak SD, tapi wajahnya agak beler. Bukan bermaksud mengejek. Hehe.

Nah... Keempat orang itulah yang selalu membuat teror bagi para anggota ospek. Termasuk aku.

Dan hari ini, disinilah aku. Kim Jongin atau Kai kasep yang sedang berbaris di tengah lapangan untuk mendapat hukuman karena kami lalai dari tugas. Dan yeah, aku lupa mengerjakan tugas ospekku karena aku nonton yadong semalam. Ehehehehehe. Di barisanku ada si albino yang waktu itu sempat disiksa Luhan-sunbae. Ukh, lihat ekspresinya, ia sangat pucat.

OH ITU DIA PARA ANGGOTA KEDISIPLINAN DATANG!

Lihatlah wajah psikopat mereka. Mengerikan. Terutama Chanyeol-sunbae. Dia seperti kuntilanak yang baru saja menemukan anak kecil. Iyuh...

Mereka mulai berpencar untuk meneliti atau lebih tepatnya menguliti kami hidup-hidup. Dapat kulihat Luhan-sunbae telah berdiri didepan si albino itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bawa tugas?"

"Maafkan aku Luhan-sunbae... Aku—"

"BUKA CELANAMU DAN LARI KELILING SEKOLAH EMPAT KALI HANYA DENGAN BOKSER!"

Begitulah hukuman untuk si albino. Sabar ya...

Kurasa sebentar lagi giliranku untuk diamuki.

Hey lihat. Si ketua kedisiplinan yang akan mengamuki ku.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongin, sunbae."

"Kenapa tidak bawa tugas?"

"Ak-aku. Se-semalam aku kebagian jadwal siskamling sunbae."

Aku bohong. TENTU SAJA! Aku ini orang kaya. Aku bisa menyuruh satpam untuk melakukan siskamling. Tcih!

"Naif sekali. Sekarang buka celanamu dan keliling sekolah selama empat keliling! SEGERA!"

Aku mendesah pelan. Bisa bisa aku pingsan duluan. Sekolah itu sangat luas! Sangat sangat luas!

Si ketua kedisiplinan itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Aku melihat bokongnya dan— waw... Sepertinya enak untuk diremas.

GREEPPP

Tanganku refleks.

Aku meremas bokongnya.

Aku memang bodoh.

Sekarang ia nampak melihat sinis ke arahku siap memberikan hukuman plus plus untuk Kim jongin. Fuck yeah... Ke neraka saja kau Jongin. Berpikir apa aku tiba-tiba meremas bokongnya begitu.

"TIDAKKAH ORANGTUAMU MENGAJARKAN TATA KRAMA KIM JONGIN?! Asdfghjkll...!" Ia memarahiku habis-habisan.

Ia memberiku hukuman tambahan. Kau tau apa?

Memandikan semua kambing peliharaan kepala sekolah di halaman privat sekolahku.

Aku pasti akan bau. Ewh...

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, semua anggota ospek bisa beristirahat ke rumahnya kecuali AKU! Ya... Aku harus membersihkan kambing-kambing bau itu dulu. Holy shit. Tadinya aku ingin pura pura membersihkan kambing lalu aku kabur. Tapi nyatanya aku diawasi oleh Kyungsoo-sunbae... Yaelah...

Aku mengambil spons kasar dan sabun khusus hewan yang disiapkam Kyungsoo-sunbae dan mulai membersihkan kambing. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang padanya yg menatap sinis ke arahku. Lalu aku kembali membersihkan kambing kambing yang sangat bau itu. Jujur saja aku ingin muntah tapi aku mencoba menahannya. Aku mendengar percakapan ringan antara Kyungsoo-sunbae dengan salah satu guru. Guru itu punya wajah yang imut.

Sepencurian dengarku tadi namanya Sungmin. Ish wajahnya lucu sekali. Tapi lagi-lagi mataku beralih pada bokong Kyungsoo-sunbae. Yatuhan sintal sekali! Bahkan di celananya masih terjiplak jelas bentuk bokongnya. Aku ingin meremasnya lagi...

Tunggu. Apa yang kupikirkan?

"Kenapa kau diam Kim Jongin! Cepat selesaikan tugasmu atau hukumanmu ku tambah!" Bentaknya padaku.

"Baik sunbae... Maafkan aku."

Ya... Aku menyelesaikan tugas membersihkan kambing itu pada pukul setengah tujuh malam. Badanku sangat lelah dan bau kambing. Dan aku melihat sirat kepuasan di wajah Kyungsoo-sunbae. Dasar gila.

Aku buru buru keluar gerbang sekolah dan berjalan ke suatu mall untuk mengambil mobil yang aku parkirkan di basement mall itu. Sebenarnya tidak boleh bawa kendaraan. Tapi masa bodoh, tidak ada yang tau. Sambil menunggu memanaskan mobil, aku memejamkan mataku sekitar lima menit, merasa cukup aku menjalankan mobilku dengan laju perlahan takut-takut ditilang polisi kalau membawanya ngebut.

Aku melewati calon sekolahku dan mendapati Kyungsoo-sunbae tengah berkutat dengan proposal di ruang guru yang masih terang. Ternyata tugasnya berat ya... Tapi masa bodoh.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku datang sangat awal di sekolah. Aku menyelesaikan tugasku dengan baik —sepertinya—

Tak lama setelahnya, banyak siswa yang berdatangan dan mulai berbaris di barisan masing-masing. Setelahnya seperti biasa. Para anggota kedisiplinan datang untuk mengecek siapa yang tidak membuat tugas. Tentu saja aku selamat! Wajahku sangat santai saat mereka memeriksa tugasku. Semuanya kukerjakan dengan rapih! Yeaaah.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku melihat si albino itu tidak mengerjakan tugasnya dan kena amuk Luhan-sunbae lagi. Apa dia seorang masokis?

"SEMUANYA BERBARIS RAPIH! AKU AKAN MEMERIKSA ATRIBUT KALIAN!" Tegas Kyungsoo-sunbae kepada seluruh anggota ospek. Ia berjalan dan memandang teliti setiap calon siswa yang ada. Ia baru saja melewatiku dan mataku kembali tertuju pada bokong seksinya. Yatuhan indah sekali.

Kau tau? Aku hampir saja meremasnya lagi andai saja seseorang disebelahku tidak mencegah tanganku untuk meremas bokong seksinya.

"Kau gila!" Bisik orang itu padaku.

"Ukh... Terima kasih telah mencegahku."

Ia mengangguk pelan.

Matahari hampir terbenam dan ospek sudah sampai pada ujungnya. Aku sangat bahagia karena ini hari terakhir ospek. Aku bisa tidur sepuasnya setelah ini. Haha...

Sebelum berpamitan, semua anggota kedisiplinan meminta maaf pada kami atas semua perbuatan keji yang telah mereka perbuat. Semoga tuhan mengampuni mereka. Aku juga bisa melihat Luhan-sunbae meminta maaf sebanyak banyaknya pada si albino itu. Dan mulai hari senin kami resmi menjadi siswa SMA disitu. Yehet!

.

.

.

.

Niiitttt niiittt

Aku mendengar jam wekerku berdering sangat nyaring dan mengganggu telinga. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan menyamakan keadaan mataku dengan sekitar. Sudah agak terang... Akupun melihat ke arah jam weker dan —oh. Setengah tujuh pagi. Aku SANGAT telat! Buru buru aku mandi dan sarapan lalu menancap gas tinggi mobilku ke arah sekolah. Hari ini ada upacara dan aku telat. Fuck yeah.

Sesampainya di tempat parkiran khusus mobil di sekolah, aku buru buru memarkirkan mobilku dan berlari ke arah gerbang yang hampir tertutup.

"TUNGGU TUNGGU JANGAN TUTUP GERBANGNYA ASDFGHJKL!"

Aku benar benar panik saat seseorang yang benar benar tidak asing menutup rapat gerbangnya.

"Kau sudah sangat terlambat. Ikuti saja upacara dari luar." Sahut orang itu jutek.

Oh sial. Kyungsoo-sunbae memang orang yang paling menyebal— holy shit! Kenapa bokonnya seksi sekali?! Aku bisa melihatnya naik turun saat ia berlalu barusan.

Tanganku gatal. Errr...

Tapi bukankah ospek sudah berakhir, ia juga sudah meminta maaf. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo-sunbae masih saja judes?! Awas saja, aku akan mengerjainya sampai kapok!

.

.

.

.

Di kelas, suasana sangat ramai. Banyak sekali yang bangga memakai seragam baru mereka. Dan lihat, aku sekelas dengan si bule yang disiksa Luhan-sunbae! Hahahahaha! Ternyata dia cukup keren memakai seragam itu. Meski tak sekeren aku.

Aku tidak merasa mengenal seseorang di kelas ini, jadi aku hanya bisa diam memperhatikan padatnya kelas. Sesekali mataku menoleh pada beberapa siswi yang ada di kelas. Mereka mengenakan rok yang sangat minim dan berlari-larian. Aku bisa melihat celana dalam mereka. Cih yang benar saja, bokong mereka tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan Kyungsoo-sunbae!

Apa ku bilang...?

Lupakan tolong.

Tapi banyak sekali di antara mereka yang berdada besar. Tapi aku tidak suka gadis berdada besar. Aku risih melihat mereka berlari, pasti berat...

"Jongin... Kau jongin kan?"

"Ya... Kau siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Perkenalkan! Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Yang waktu itu mencegahmu untuk errr meraba bokong Kyungsoo-sunbae."

Oh. Aku ingat orang ini sekarang.

Orang yang namanya Baekyun ini sangat cerewet, ia bercerita macam macam. Aku mengantuk.

"Annyeong keluarga baru SMA kisshug! Semoga saja kalian dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat di lingkungan ini. Perkenalkan, aku wali kelas kalian. Lee Sungmin imnida! Cha, ayo kita lakukan perkenalan satu persatu!"

Aku pernah melihat guru itu... Ia yang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo- sunbae waktu aku membersihkan kambing kambing milik kepala sekolah.

Ternyata dia wali kelasku.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pelajaran selesai yang berlangsung selama empat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Kami disuguhi bel istirahat dan— kalian tau? Si albino yang tenyat bernama Sehun itu tiba-tiba jadi sok akrab denganku. Hanya karena ternyata kami berada di perumahan yang sama. Tapi aku merasa aku tidak pernah melihatnya...

Jadilah di hari pertama ini aku membuat teman. Yakni si cerewet Baekhyun dan si mantan korban aniaya Luhan-sunbae.

Kami bertiga langsung pergi ke kantin saat bel berbunyi. Keadaan benar benar ramai dan aku pusing. Aku tidak bisa berada di antara lautan manusia asal kau tau saja...

Aku hanya membeli roti lalu aku berniat kabur ke UKS.

Tapi rencanaku gagal saat aku melihat Kyungsoo-sunbae sedang... Patroli? Apa yang ia lakukan di koridor sepi ini dengan wajah juteknya?

Aku harus balas dendam. Dan aku berniat menabrak tubuhnya yang kecil itu sampai jatuh lalu bersikap seakan tidak ada apa apa.

HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA YEAH

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan sedikit menaikkan kepalaku agar aku bisa beralasan bahwa aku tak melihatnya berjalan tadi. Haha!

BRUUUK!

Aku berhasil menabrak tubuhnya!

Tapi kenapa aku yang jatuh?

Dan kenapa tubuh Kyungsoo-sunbae masih tegap di hadapanku?!

"Kau punya mata tidak?"

"Ak- ak- ak- emm ak..."

"Kau gagap? Kenapa bisa sekolah disini? Di sekolah ini tidak menerima siswa yang lama tanggap!" Bentaknya kasar.

"Ma-maafkan aku sunbae... Ak-aku —AAARGHH!" Ia berlalu dan menginjak tanganku yang terpapar di tanah! Holy shit! Itu perih, kenapa dia galak sekali?!

"Kai-ssi!"

Itu nama panggilan yang aku minta untuk mereka memanggil namaku. Aku tak terlalu suka Jongin. Kurang keren.

"Tanganku perih... Ssshhh..."

Baekhyun dan Sehun menghampiriku

"Maaf Kai-ssi... Kami tadi tidak menolongmu... Kami.. Emm takut."

"Memangnya dia kenapa? Ospek sudah berakhir tapi dia masih saja jutek dan galak."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kai... Dia itu ketua kedisiplinan sekolah. Jadi dia akan tetap galak dan tegas setiap saat."

Aku menganga.

Berarti aku sudah mencari masalah dengan si ketua kedisiplinan bohay itu...

Oh man...

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas!" Kata Baekhyun sambil menarik tanganku untuk bangun secara paksa.

Ngomong ngomong... Tanganku masih perih gara gara diinjak Kyungsoo-sunbae barusan.

.

.

.

.

Langit agak mendung saat bel sekolah berbunyi. Tak lama setelahnya, gerimispun turun. Murid murid mulai berhamburan menuju mobil pribadi, motor, dan jemputan mereka masing masing.

Aku tidak langsung pulang... Karena jika aku pulang di kala hujan aku akan mengantuk di tengah jalan. Jadi biarlah aku menunggu sampai malam, asalkan hujan reda.

Aku menunggu dengan bosannya di perpustakaan dan kalian tau apa yang kulihat?

Sehun sedang menggoda Luhan-sunbae...

Dasar masokis

"Ayolah sunbae, aku hanya meminta nomer handphonemu."

"Tidak."

"Aku mohon sunbae... Tak taukah kalau aku menyukai sunbae dari awal pertemuan kita?"

"..."

"Maka dari itu berilah aku nomer handp— SUNBAE TUNGGU!"

Aku dapat melihat Luhan-sunbae berjalan risih keluar perpustakaan dan Sehun membuntut dari belakang.

Dia bahkan tak sadar kalau aku ada...

Hujan semakin deras... Mataku sangat berat, aku sangat mengantuk... Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar.

.

.

PLAK!

"Akkh!" Aku meringis kesakitan saat seseorang menamparku dikala tidur nyenyakku.

"K-Kyungsoo-sunbae?"

"Anak baru cepat pulang! Ini sudah jam delapan malam! Cepat!"

Aku melihat jan tanganku dan benar saja... Jam delapan lewat lima menit.

Aku buru buru berlari keluar sekolah dan menyalakan mesin mobilku. Sekilas aku melihat Kyungsoo-sunbae keluar gerbang sekolah sendirian.

Eumm... Sepertinya dia mencari jemputan... Tapi apa peduliku?

Aku menancap gas mobilku dan melaju cepat ke arah luar gerbang tanpa menganggap kalau Kyungsoo-sunbae baru saja aku lewati. Lagipula ia sibuk dengan novel tebal di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku bolos pelajaran fisika di perpustakaan. Hebatkan aku? Aku tau suasana perpustakaan pasti sangat sunyi dan aku yakin bisa tidur nyenyak disitu. Tapi saat aku mengambil kursi di sudut perpustakaan. Aku melihat Kyungsoo-sunbae tengah merapihkan beberapa buku dan sepertinya ia bersiap untuk keluar. Buku yang ia bawa banyaknya bukan main... Dan ukurannya juga tidak ada yang tipis, mau dia apakan buku buku itu?

Bruukk

Salah satu buku yang ia bawa terjatuh menimbulkan suara gaduh di ruangan tersebut. Ia segera menyimpan buku lain yang tidak terjatuh di meja sebelumnya dan memungut mengambil buku yang jat— HOLY SHIT IA MENUNGGING!

Rasanya aku tersedak nyawaku sendiri, ukkhhh seksi sekali. Aku ingin meremasnya lagi seperti waktu itu... Tapi aku masih sayang nyawa..

Karena pasrah, aku hanya bisa melihat intens bentuk bokongnya yang indah itu dari jauh. Sambil meremas remas kain celanaku sendiri menahan harat untuk tidak meremas bokong seksinya itu. Aku ketagihan asal kalian tau saja..

Tak lama, ia kembali bangkit dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Aku sangat kecewa karena pemandangan indah tersebut hilang.

Sssuuurrr...

Aku rasa aku tidak sedang flu... Kenapa ada cairan keluar dari hidungku?

Tunggu, warnanya merah...

Oh sial aku mimisan.

Dan entah kenapa aku pingsan karena melihat diriku sediri mimisan. Yasudahlah, berarti aku akan tidur nyenyak.

Tak lama kemudian aku tersadar dari pingsanku dan mendapati diriku berada di UKS... Siapa yang membopongku kesini?

"Sudah sadar?" Jawab suara baritone yang nampaknya ku kenal.

Itu Kris-hyung! Dia kakanya Lay, ternyata dia bekerja disini.

Dan ngomong-ngomong... Aku belum melihat Lay semenjak ia terserang flu waktu ospek.

"Ohh, Kris-hyung... Aku kenapa?"

"Kau tau Kai? Aku menemukanmu pingsan di meja perpustakaan dengan darah mengalir banyak dari hidungmu, apa kau punya penyakit tertentu?"

"Ti-tidak... Tadi.. Aku menabrak ujun meja dan aku mimisan."

Aku yakin orang bodohpun tau aku sedang berbohong...

"Oh... Kalau kau sudah baikan kembali saja ke kelas." Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah satu smester aku menimba ilmu di sekolah ini. Tak jarang juga aku diam diam memperhatikan bokong seksi milik Kyungsoo-sunbae. Pernah sekali aku hampir bisa menyentuh bokongnya lagi, tapi gagal gara gara Baekhyun mencegahku dan membawaku kabur. Ia tidak tau kalau aku sangat terobsesi dengan bokong sintal itu.

Kalian tau? Beberapa hari lagi sekolahku akan mengadakan festival dan sekolahku akan mengundang banyak sekolah untuk partisipasi. Semua anggota osis dan dewan dewan lain nampak sangat sibuk. Termasuk si bohay itu. Tapi karena kesibukannya aku jadi lebih sering melihatnya, karena ia sering mondar mandir di koridor sekolah. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan latar Kyungsoo-sunbae. Rasanya ia bukan orang kaya seperti mayoritas anak anak di sekolah ini... Aku sering melihatnya menunggu kendaraan umum di halte, aku juga tak pernah melihatnya di kantin. Ia selalu membaw bekal dan menghabiskan jam istirahatnya bersama Chen-sunbae di perpustakaan. Aku rasa ia orang yang sederhana... Tapi aku belum puas dengan dugaan dugaanku. Dan akhirnya aku nekat bertanya pada Kris-hyung.

Disinilah aku. Menganggu jam jaga Kris-hyung di UKS.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?" Kris-hyung mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya Kyungsoo-sunbae itu orangnya seperti apa? Asal usulnya seperti apa? Kenapa semua orang benar benar takut padanya."

Kris-hyung tertawa kecil. Memangnya apa yang lucu? Selera humornya payah!

"Kyungsoo itu ketua kedisiplinan sekolah. Ia sangat pintar dan sangat tegas. Ia juga sangt ulet, semua guru suka padanya. Dan soal asal usul, ia bukan orang kaya seperti mayoritas disini. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang biasa biasa saja. Dan kau tau? Sungmin-saem adalah saudaranya, makanya mereka terlihat cukup dekat—

—dan untuk soal sikapnya yang jutek, sebenarnya ia tidak jutek. Ia orang yang baik, malahan sangat baik. Kau akan tau rasanya jika kau berbicara dengannya. Dia orang yang hangat."

"Bagaimana caranya aku bebicara dengannya kalau dia saja sangat sinis padaku hyung..."

"Berusahalah kalau begitu! Hahahhaha."

Tck. Tak ada gunanya berbicara dengan si tiang ini.

Eh tapi mungkin aku mendapat informasi darinya.

.

.

Festival sekolah hanya tinggal dua hari lagi! Dan aku rasa aku pasti akan bertemu beberapa teman lamaku di festival nanti, aku tidak sabar! Dan nampaknya anggota osis semakin sibuk dan rusuh, bahkan beberapa dari mereka nampak sangat frustasi berat. Terlihat dari tampang mereka yang kusut. Kyungsoo-sunbae juga... Wajahnya pucat, apa dia sakit? Kalau dia sampai sakit dan tidak masuk, nanti aku tidak bisa melihat bokongnya lagi! Aduh gawat...

.

Hari sabtu sekitar jam sepuluh pagi, aku bersiap siap menuju sekolah, aku yakin festivalnya pasti sudah dimulai. Kemarin malam, aku sudah membuat janji dengan Tao, temanku di SMP dulu untuk bertemu di festival sekolahku. Aku juga tidak sabar melihat stan stan yang berjajar disekolahku nanti. Mungkin saja ada makanan enak disana.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku menemukan Tao dan Lay tengah berbincang di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"KAI!" Seru mereka. Aku menghampiri mereka dan basa basi selama beberapa menit. Barulah kami masuk ke dalam festival tersebut. Suasana sangat ramai... Aku pusing lagi, aku tidak mungkin kan pingsan di tengah kerumunan ini. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan ke kamar mandi karena ruang UKS pun dijadikan stan oleh kelas senior.

Tak sengaja aku melihat hal favoritku, bokong seksi milik Kyungsoo-sunbae, ia tengah membungkuk dan membasuh mukanya. Wajahnya cukup pucat, sepertinya keadaannya sedang buruk. Aku masih setia memandangi bokong sintal milik sunbae sampai akhirnya ia sadar.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Yatuhan... Sedang sakitpun ia masih galak.

"Ani, sunbae... Maaf."

Ia menatapku heran lalu berlalu meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar mandi. Sebenarnya aku menyesal. Padahal tadi di kamar mandi hanya ada aku dan Kyungsoo-sunbae. Tapi kenapa aku tidak meremas bokongnya?! Aku gagal lagi.

Jujur saja, aku tidak hanya ingin meremas bokongnya saja, aku juga ingin menggigit dan menampar gumpalan daging kenyal itu. Itu pasti akan menimbulkan kepuasan tersendiri bagiku. Apalagi kalau sampai ia mendes—

Tunggu... Apa yang kupikirkan barusan. Ah tidak, meremasnya saja sudah cukup.

.

Suasana sudah hampir malam dan festival mulai sepi. Aku terjebak disini karena Sehun yang memintaku untuk tinggal, ia bersikeras dan terus berjuang mendapatkan hati Luhan-sunbae. Akhirnya aku harus menunggu sampai Sehun selesai dengan urusannya.

Saat sedang menunggu Sehun, aku melihat Kyungsoo-sunbae dengan wajah letihnya berjalan keluar sekolah. Meski terlihat lelah tapi aku bisa melihat sedikit kelegaan di wajahnya. Mungkin dia senang karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan kasur kamarnya. Aku juga seharusnya begitu. Kalau saja Sehun tidak memintaku untuk menunggu!

Setelah setengah jam menunggu, Sehun belum juga keluar dari gedung sekolah. Kesabaranku habis, aku benar-benar akan pulang sekarang!

"Kyungsoo-ya! Ayo cepat!"

Aku menoleh ke arah gerbang dan mendapati Kyungsoo-sunbae terengah engah seperti habis lari-larian. Bukankah tadi ia sudah pulang, kenapa ia balik lagi?

"Ayo kita rapat, maaf harus membuatmu kembali lagi ke sekolah."

"Tak apa Suho-hyung."

Oh rupanya dia lupa menghampiri rapat, kasian sekali. Pasti Kyungsoo-sunbae capek.

Setelah itu aku kabur ke rumah dan pulang sendiri. Masa bodoh dengan Sehun yang mengamuk padaku barusan, memangnya aku babunya apa? Tcih, kalau tak punya babu biar kubelikan saja nanti! Dan nampaknya ia ditolak Luhan-sunbae... Sebab aku sempat mendengarnya sesenggukan barusan. Poor Sehun, semangat ya...

Keesokan harinya, aku kabur saat istirahat berlangsung, kau tau kenapa? Karena Kwon saem, guru fisika kelasku mencariku. Well aku selalu absen di mata pelajarannya. Aku benci fisika... Coba kalian pikirkan! Apa gunanya mengukur kecepatan kelapa yang jatuh dari pohonnya kalau kau punya stopwatch?! Ish idiot. Aku memutuskan pergi ke UKS, bukankah lebih berguna jika aku mengobrol dengan Kris-hyung? Tapi saat aku masuk ke UKS, aku mendapati Kris-hyung tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di tirai yang agak tertutup.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu semuanya ada di meja kerjaku. Aku harus rapat sebentar, ku tinggal ya."

Begitu kata Kris-hyung lalu ia muncul dibalik tirai yang tertutup itu dan nampak terkejut akan kehadiranku.

"Hai Kai, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mmm... Ke UKS...?"

"Yasudahlah, jangan berisik ya. Ada orang sakit."

Katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku langsung tiduran di salah satu tempat tidur pasien, aku tidak menutup tiraiku karena dengan dibukanya tirai itu aku bisa melihat pergerakan orang sakit di sebelahku. Meski tirainya ditutup tapi bayangan tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Dari ukuran badan, sepertinya ia seorang perempuan. Karena lama-lama aku juga penasaran, makanya aku memutuskan untuk membuka tirai tersebut, kalau ditanya kenapa oleh orang itu. Bilang saja aku salah buka tirai. Aku pintar.

"Perm— MAAFKAN AKU SUNBAE!"

Sreekk!

Aku kembali menutup tirai tersebut cepat-cepat dan kembali ke tempat tidurku. Ternyata itu Kyungsoo-sunbae... Yatuhan hampir saja nyawaku melayang.

Tak lama setelahnya, Kyungsoo-sunbae keluar dan berjalan keluar UKS, dia sedang apa? Katanya sedang sakit.

"SUNBAE!"

Shit. Kenapa aku memanggilnya?!

"Ya, ada apa?" Balasnya. Oh baru pertama kali ini dia berbicara santai padaku.

"Emm... Sunbae... Sunbae mau kemana? Ka-kata Kris-saem kan... Sunbae sedang sakit."

"Aku sudah baikan, terima kasih."

Ternyata nyaman juga mendengar suara normalnya. Biasanya kan dia selalu membentakku... Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan Kyungsoo-sunbae, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari menyusulnya yang belum terlalu jauh dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sunbae..."

Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Muka sunbae sangat pucat... Aku kahawatir."

Hah... Lebay sekali aku!

"Tak apa, bukan masalah. Aku ada urusan penting di ruang osis. Kau saja yang istirahat."

UWOOOOHHH DIA PERHATIAN PADAKU!

"Uhhh sun-sunbae... Ak-aku... Aku... Aku..."

"Bicaralah yang jelas... Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ak- AKU MENYUKAI BOKONG SEKSI SUNBAE!"

Dapat kulihat matanya membulat sempurna, ia nampak shock dengan penuturanku barusan.

"Kau menahanku hanya untuk menyampaikan hal tak berguna itu? Kau membuang waktuku."

"TU-TUNGGU! SUNBAE!"

Lagi lagi ia pergi. Memangnya aku salah berkata jujur akan keseksian bokongnya... Tidak kan...?

Besoknya, aku diajak Sehun ke sebuah bar mini tapi sangat eksklusif. Karena biasanya yang datang ke bar kecil itu hanyalah penjabat yang tak puas dengan layanan istrinya atau turis luar. Harganya juga sangat mahal, tapi tidak seberapa sih menurutku.

Kalian tau kenapa Sehun mengajakku kesini? Ia sedang patah hati saat tadi siang ia melihat Luhan -sunbae pulang bersama Donghae-sunbae. Ia langsung kejang kejang dan menangis di kamar mandi selama sejam. Lalu setelah puas menangis ia menarikku untuk pergi ke bar mini ini. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung menuju ke meja bar dan meneguk satu botol wine berat.

Apa dia se stress itu?

"HIK! Kau tau HIK Kai... Aku sudah ber –HIK– juang keras mendapatkan ha –HIK– ti Luhan-sunbae..."

Ia terus mengoceh di sela cegukannya. Kupingku juga sakit, sebenarnya aku pertama kalinya ke sini. Biasanya aku ke tempat minum yang suasananya sangat sepi, bukan tempat ramai seperti ini.

"KENAPA IA LEBIH MEMILIH DONGHAE-SUNBAE?! HIKKKSSSSS!" Ini dia, ia mulai lagi. Menangis meraung raung dan mempermalukanku di depan umum. Kalau ditanya orang, aku tidak akan mengaku bahwa ia temanku. Aku malu.

Tapi rasanya aku tak puas kalau hanya Sehun yang minum minum... Aku memutuskan untuk memesan satu wine kesukaanku ke salah satu bartender yang... Mirip seseorang..?

"Junhong-hyung."

Suara familiar terdengar dari arah berlawanan. ITU KYUNGSOO-SUNBAE! Apa yang ia lakukan?

"Ada apa Soo? Tumben kau kesini." Jawab si bartender itu.

"Aku meneleponnu daritadi hyung. Ibu bertanya, dimana kau menyimpan akte kelahiranmu? Barusan ada orang pemerintah datang untuk mendata."

"Aku menyimpannya di laci kolong tempat tidurku. Ya ampun kau sampai bela bela datang kesini."

"Salahmu tidak mengangkat teleponku! Yasudah aku pulang dulu ya hyung."

Sebelum pulang, Kyungsoo-sunbae sempat melirik ke arahku. Ia menatapku jengah. Hey apa-apaan itu?!

Dapat kulihat badan kecil itu mencoba menerobos sekumpulan orang yang sedang asik berdansa tanpa menyadarinya. Bahkan tubuhnya terdorong kesana sini.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

aku tertawa puas dalam hati.

Tunggu dulu...

Ia benar-benar susah bergerak...

Berarti aku punya kesempatan meremas bokongnya lagi...

YEHET!

Author POV

Kai berjalan ke arah sekumpulan manusia mabuk itu mencari sosok kecil yang daritadi berusaha keras keluar dari situ. Akhirnya Kai menemukan Kyungsoo di tengah-tengah lautan manusia itu -masih berusaha keluar-

Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo lebih dekat dan–

GREEPPP

"Akh!" Kyungsoo kaget saat ia merasa seseorang meremas remas bokongnya sangat kencang. Kyungsoo menoleh dan geram mendapati adik kelasnya yang kurangajar itu sedang memasang seringai mesum sambil terus meremas bokongnya.

"Lepas tanganmu Jongin!"

"Kau mengingat namaku sunbae? Aku salut!"

Kyungsoo terus berontak dan mencoba memukul tangan Kai menjauh darinya. Tapi bagi Kai yang sudah bisa mencapai cita-citanya, ia tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Kai memutar tubuh Kyungsoo hingga tubuh kecil itu menubruk tubuh tegapnya lalu tangan Jongin kembali meraih bokong itu dengan nikmatnya.

"Hyahhh! Dasar tidak tau tata krama!"

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh hingga terlepas, tapi sayangnya tubuh kyungsoo kembali terpental ke tubuh kai karena terdorong orang orang yang asik berlenggok di lantai dansa.

"Sunbae, kau memang diciptakan untukku." Katanya seduktif.

"Cih... Aku tak tau kalau anak anak angkatan sekarang sangat brengsek dan tidak tau sopan santun seperti KAU." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menekan kata terakhir di kalimatnya.

"Umm... Maafkan aku sunbae.."

"Cih! Jangan harap aku memaafkan— HEI SAKIT!" Rintih Kyungsoo saat Kai menariknya menuju meja bar dan menggenggam tangannya kasar.

"Aku pesan satu kamar VIP secepatnya! Dan aku minta tali."

Pesan kai pada seorang bartender.

"Baiklah tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Kyungsoo meronta ronta tidak jelas, ia juga terus menyebut nama Junhong-hyung dan meminta bantuan. Tapi hyung tersayangnya sedang ke toilet, jadi ia tidak bisa mendengar Kyungsoo.

"Ini kuncinya tuan, kamarnya ada di lantai tiga gedung seberang bar ini. Talinya sudah disiapkan di kamar."

"Baik terima kasih." Jawab Kai seraya menyeret Kyungsoo keluar bar lewat pintu belakang menuju gedung yang dimaksud. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu di meja bar sendirian.

'Tuhaaan, aku akan segera menjamah bokong seksi Kyungsoo-sunbae!' Jeritnya dalam hati.

"JONGIN KAU AKAN MENDAPAT SANKSI BERAT DARI DEWAN KEDISIPLINAN DAN PIHAK SEKOLAH!" Jerit Kyungsoo sambil terus meronta ronta.

Kai terus menyeret Kyungsoo ke dalam gedung khusus 'kegiatan' para penghuni bar.

Ia membanting tubuh Kyungsoo di kasur hingga tengkurap dan buru buru mengikat tangannya di bagian kepala tempat tidur.

"JONGIN! Aku ini sunbaemu! Mana sopan santun- akh!" Kyungsoo meringis kecil saat Kai mencubit gemas bokong sintal miliknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai menarik celana hitam panjang kyungsoo tak lupa dengan dalamannya, hingga menperlihatkan apa yang menjadi adiksi Kai selama ini. Kai meneguk salivanya kasar. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari dua bongkahan sekai itu.

"JONGIN!" Kyungsoo terus menjerit, tapi Kai seakan menulikan pendengarannya dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Meremas kedua bongkahan sintal tersebut dengan intens dan sesekali mencubitnya.

"AAA DASAR MESUM KURANGAJAR!"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selain merutuk kasar. Toh kedua tangannya diikat kuat.

"Hyaaaahhh!"

Tubuh kyungsoo sedikit mengejang saat lidah Kai bermain di bokongnya dan menjilatnya seduktif.

"Ji-jijik! JONGIN KAU ANAK SET—AAAAHHH!" Lagi lagi Kyungsoo menjerit saat Kai menggigit bokongnya. Ukh, Jongin sangat puas bisa bermain main dengan 'benda' yang selama ini ia kagumi. Apalagi sekarang Kyungsoo sudah mulai pasrah. Sibuk dengan kegiatan meremas bokong Kyungsoo, dan tak sengaja Kai menemukan lubang surga milik Kyungsoo yang agak kemerahan.

Lagi lagi ia meneguk salivanya kasar.

Ia mengalami perang batin, haruskah ia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam situ, atau tidak usah. Tapi sayang jika kesempatan langka ini dibiarkan begitu saja...

"Ahhhhhh!" Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan saat Kai memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam sana.

"Yatuhan... Sunbae... I-ini menjepitku!"

Rasanya Kyungsoo ini menangis, tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk itu. Jadi ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya saja. Tak lama, Kai kembali memasukkan jarinya yang lain membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengerang kesakitan. Dua jari panjang milik Kai benar benar menyiksa Kyungsoo, apalagi setelah Kai memasukkan jari ketiganya dan melakukan gerak merobek di lubang miliknya yang sempit bukan main. Baru pertama kali ini Kyungsoo dilecehkan begini. Apalagi dengan ADIK KELASnya yang baru saja masuk.

"Jehhh... Ahh jebaal! Hentikan!" Jeritnya memohon, tak dapat Kai pungkiri bahwa ternyata suara tersebut malah makin merangsang dirinya, ia tau kalau Kyungsoo tengah menangis kesakitan, tapi apa pedulinya? Yang penting Kai puas!

Dalam gerakan cepat, Kai mengangkat pinggul Kyungsoo dan membuat posisinya menungging, lubang surga itu makin terlihat mrnggiurkan di matanya. Kai buru buru melepas zipper celananya dan mengocok juniornya pelan membuatnya terbangun sempurna.

"Sunbae manis... Maafkan aku sunbae..."

"Ap-apa yang— AAAAAAHHHHHH~!" Kyungsoo menjerit histeris saat Kai menghentakkan juniornya dengan sadis ke lubang milik Kyungsoo.

"Sa-sakit ya sunbae?! Maafkan aku." Ucap Kai penuh sesal.

"Ahhh, keluarkan.. Kehh ahh keluarkan!"

"Su-susah sunbae, sudah terlanjut terjepit."

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAU KELUARKAN!" Bentak Kyungsoo. Ia tidak suka dibantah.

"Ukhhhh baiklah..."

Dengan berat hati, Kai menarik juniornya pelan pelan keluar dari lubang sempit itu. Saat hanya tersisa kepala juniornya di dalam lubang itu, Kai berpikir dua kali.

'Setidaknya aku ingin menyentuh titik surga itu dulu...' Batin Kai.

Tanpa perhitungan lagi, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggul Kyungsoo dan kembali masuk dalam satu hentakan yang jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"HYAAAAAHHH! Ohhh akh-ahhhhhh." Desahnya nikmat saat ulah Kai barusan langsung menyentuh titik surga miliknya.

"Ku bilang —AKHHH, keluarkhaaannnn hhnhhhh!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Sa-sayang sunbae... Ini kesempatan emas."

Kai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan menabrak titik surga itu berkali-kali. Membawa Kyungsoo ke dunia putih dan pening. Matanya sangat berat, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan seksi sehingga salivanya mengalir tipis di bibirnya.

Seksi.

"Jeb-ahhhh jebaaallhhhhh, Kai... Ahhhh ahh aku.. Ah! Keluarka- ahhh!" Isakan Kyungsoo tak dihiraukan, Kai masih sibuk menabrak titik surga itu berkali-kali dengan bringasnya.

Croott

Keduanya klimaks, Kyungsoo mengeluarkannya di kasur tempat ia diikat sementara Kai di dalam kyungsoo. Perut Kyungsoo terasa terpenuhi dan padangannya buyar, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tubuhnya ambruk seketika. Kai membuka tali yang mengikat Kyungsoo, ia membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi dan memandikannya seadanya. Setelahnya ia menyimpan Kyungsoo di ranjang dan gantian Kai yang memakai kamar mandi.

.

.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam bar dan mencari hyungnya -Junhong-

"Astaga Kyungsoo?!" Kata hyungnya kaget saat melihat Kai membopong Kyungsoo yang lemas.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tau, aku menemukannya pingsan dekat hotel..."

"Ck anak ini menyusahkan!" Ujar Junhong sambil mengambil tubuh mungil itu dari punggung Kai, ia berterima kasih pada Kai dan izin pada sang manajer untuk membawa Kyungsoo pulang. Sementara itu, salah seorang bartender menatap Kai keheranan.

"Tuan... Bukankah tadi tuan membawa namja itu bersama tuan ke hotel?" Tanya bartender itu.

"Aku memang... Tapi, aku masih menyayangi nyawaku. Tidak mungkin aku bilang bahwa aku memperkosa dongsaengnya di depan hyungnya." Cengir Kai bangga sambil meninggalkan bartender yang masih tercengang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadia tersebut, Kai jadi jarang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Sekalinya bertemu, Kyungsoo pasti akan menghindar atau menghantamnya habis-habisa tanpa ampun. Semua murid bingung, tak biasanya seorang ketua kedisiplinan nampak ragu dan ketakutan bila berdekatan dengan seseorang.

Suatu hari saat jam makan siang, Kai mencari-cari Kyungsoo, setidaknya ia hanya ingin minta maaf. Tak peduli jika nanti ia harus kembali dengan badan tak berbentuk karena habis diremukkan Kyungsoo. Dan ia tau dimana Kyungsoo berada selama jam makan siang -perputakaan-

Kai menelusuri lorong menuju perpustakaan dan mendapati ruangan tersebut sepi bukan main. Pantas saja Kyungsoo suka perpus, suasananya sangat tenang.

Kai berjalan dengan langkah perlahan mencoba mencari Kyungsoo disegala sudut. Sampai ia mendapati seorang namja imut tengah membaca buku sambil memakan bekal sandwichnya. Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah, ia bertemu dengan bibir Kyungsoo yang waktu itu memohon agar Kai megeluarkan juniornya yang menancap penuh di lubang surganya.

Oh memikirkan itu sudah membuat Kai hampir menegang.

Sangking sibuknya dengan buku yang dibaca, Kyungsoo tidak sadar bahwa Kai sudah berada di hadapannya.

"S-sunbae..." Lirihnya pelan.

Kyungsoo yang baru sadar akan keberadaan Kai mengalihkan matanya dari buku dan menatap tajam ke arah Kai.

Seketika Kyungsoo langsung menutup bekal dan bukunya lalu beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi.

"TUNGGU SUNBAE!" Seru Kai sambil menahan tangannya.

"Shhh, jangan sentuh!" Bentak Kyungsoo kasar.

Kai terpaksa melepaskan tangannya dan menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menyimpan buku yang ia baca di rak sementara Kai kembali terfokus pada bokong Kyungsoo.

Kai tak bisa berpaling untuk benda indah itu.

"Ahhhhh—!" Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan saat tangan besar dingin milik Kai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya lewat celah baju atas Kyungsoo dan menjepit nipplenya kasar.

"Jangan marah sunbae—

—aku belum sempat menyentuh tubuh bagian atasmu." Kata Kai sambil menyesap leher Kyungsoo ganas.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

Apa ini kepanjangaaan? Apa _**Donutkim**_ suka? Uuhh maaf kalo tidak sesuai harapan, saya hanyalah author biasa dengan ide yang suka maksain /?/ okedeeh sampai disini dulu. Untuk ff request yang lain mohon ditunggu ya! terima kasih banyaaak. Jangan lupa RnR.


End file.
